


Whispered Love

by TheShipDen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Biting, Character Study, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Julian Devorak Is Whipped, Julian Devorak's Route, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Multi, Past Julian/Asra (The Arcana), Past Relationship(s), Pirate Julian Devorak, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “I’m afraid I might have to monitor you, my dear.” His tone withers, going breathy as he lets you have a wider birth to his throat. Long fingers trickling up your back, quietly encouraging. “Quite closely.”
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Whispered Love

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am,,,,i love one birb man

It was those instances together, in the beginning, that did it for him. Those small, terribly cheesy moments that made him fall for you and your stubborn spirit that kept you glued to him even in his darkest of moments. 

Originally, he entered that shop to find Asra but instead he found so much more. He found the person whomst to give his soul, the person he wanted to protect vigorously with his life, his hands, his very heart. He found the person he’d honestly murder for, the one where he could leave his pirating days far, far beyond him. He could settle and be happy, not only with you, but with himself as well. Because those thoughts that used to keep him up, screaming obscenities at him, just never made it past a second’s whisper. You’d always silence them without even knowing. With a look, with a single touch, with a flutter of your lashes. 

Julian’s mind had never been the kindest, not even Pasha or Mazelinka could quiet the yelling inside his mind. Nor could the love of a magician years ago, their touch and good graces, their intimacy. Asra never did understand what drove him, or maybe they had and it made them say what they had in that argument. It was the shrilly shrieks that kept him awake, the sense of urgency and terror inside his heart that magnified with every irksome comment. It was the anxieties they planted behind his eyes, inside his fingertips as he worked. The sharp edged blade they pressed against his throat when he struggled to breathe, too swept up in the currents of inky black dread drowning him. Those moments were the worst ones; when they stole his focus, his control, his sight and might, his everything. 

But then he’d look at you. 

You’d walk in from the market with that fresh pumpkin bread you’d love to sink your teeth into. Your smile was so light and radiant, no fire from the stove salamander or long stare at the sun could deter the strength of your grin. Your lips, rosy and full and so sweet against his, would part as you relayed whatever crazy adventure happened on your journey to the pastry stand. Your eyes sparkled and twinkled in humorous mischief as you added witty puns into each line, slyly looking over at him. 

And those voices would instill perfect points of degradation. Hammering away at his confidence and resolve until there was nothing left but embers of a man, a man that could be so much more, one that wasn’t enough for you. They’d steal his ability to speak and leave him with the curse of muttering some bullshit response in return. The mask of daily grace nothing more but plastered practice of years spent hiding the effects of that bitter darkness.

But then you’d walk yourself towards his small corner of the world, seat yourself atop his desk right next to his arm, he could feel the silk of your clothes ghost over his skin. More importantly, the warmth of you so near drives him mad, the security and promise it brings him. You’d smile that dazzling smile at him, lean forward to brush a strand of unruly auburn hair aside and trace down his jaw until your gentle fingers found his chin. His head would be tilted towards you, as if every part of him didn’t naturally gravitate towards the angelic radiance of you without prompting, and just like that his mind would go blank. 

Quiet, absolutely stilled from all thought. 

His arms got goosebumps, his face would heat, and your smile would only widen. And how weak that made him, to be the victim of your cheshire grin and the cause all the same. The feelings it stirred up inside him.

And then you’d bring your forehead to his, a soft little bump between you two. Your brilliant eyes shimmering with adoration at the sight of him. Julian couldn’t understand what you saw but whatever it was, you praised him for having. And he’d see it without your words, the way you looked at him. Like he was your world, your universe, your nine realms, your masterpiece. The expanse of your pupil, the gulp of air you’d take to breathe him in like you couldn’t get enough, couldn’t help the notion. You treated him like a scarce rarity, drank your fill of him anytime you could- which was often, oh and the words that graced him. The things that’d leave your mouth, dirty and pure, sinful and so very sweet. 

Lips, the ones he adored from dusk to dawn peppers his face. He doesn’t know it but he’s melting under your touch, leaning into the presence of you, hands finding purchase on your legs, waist, whatever they reach first. Whatever you allowed him.

“The best part about leaving home,” You’d say in a whisper. Much kinder then the ones that created migraines within the confounds of his mind. “Is coming back to see you.” 

And then you sealed his mouth with yours, talented hands curling the hair at his nape and coaxing his head back further. He reacquaints himself with your lips for passive minutes, nothing but honeyed kisses that filled his chest with lashive leeches sucking away the last of his doubt and pity, fueling him with a passion and fire to be worthy of you. 

And he was. 

He’s a changed man because of the flame between you two. Your praise and encouragement, guidance, has led him towards a healthier lifestyle and better coping mechanisms. He knows when he needs help and actively pursues it, of course there’s time when he slips up and needs small reminders of his worth, but it’s never in short supply. You’re always there to lend it whenever he needs and not smother him, you know exactly when to stand back and exactly when to step in. You were always so perfect. 

Julian isn’t the perfect man, but he tries to be. Tries for you.

He thinks he’s silly for trying to push you away all those months ago on the docks, happy you didn’t let him go. He doesn’t want to picture what his world would be like without you there by his side. It’s too cruel a fate, he thinks, to be without you so close. If not even the Devil himself could stop you both, then fate must be heavenly kind to bless him with someone so wonderful. No treasure on the sea could compare to this right here.

“The best part about waiting for you,” Julian says with his sharp smile. Scooping you up into his lap and leaning back in his chair, feeling your hands splay across the bare skin of his chest, nails biting his skin deliciously. Purposely, in the way he knows that you memorized for his thrill, to heat him up. “Is making up the time apart.”

“And how does the doctor remedy a heart of longing?” Your sultry voice coos in his ear, teeth nibbling that muscle along his neck he showed you long ago in that damned theater. Precise bites, intentional pressure in all the right ways. 

“I’m afraid I might have to monitor you, my dear.” His tone withers, going breathy as he lets you have a wider birth to his throat. Long fingers trickling up your back, quietly encouraging. “Quite closely.”

Nimble hands undo his sash, untucking his shirt before that mouth moves lower on him. Sweet kisses to bruising bites, “Oh please do.”

Yes, the best thing to happen to him, would be falling for you. The best possible thing for him to be, was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just love julian devorak okay,,,,god i love him,,,,,omg did i mention i love him,,,i lov-


End file.
